From the earliest times, man has tried to find the best possible forms of resting, as this restores the individual from one day to the next, in both psychological and physiological terms.
It is clear that a good rest is fundamental for activity and preparation for everyday tasks. Nevertheless, for this purpose good food and physical condition, together with an agreeable environment, are not enough. One ultimate factor is necessary--a suitable amount of rest.
Over recent times, men have been obliged to create environments and devices to combat the adverse conditions surrounding them. These conditions include noise pollution, lack of order in the timetable of the day, deficient living quarters, etc.). Most remedies involve taking pharmaceutical products, with all their side effects, or doubtful quack medicines to be able to get the rest desired. Although it is clear that this type of situation is changing in the context of our civilization, due to the supply of suitable information available to each individual, this change is not always easily accepted because of the additional effort and will-power that are necessary.
Being able to rest properly, especially at night, means health, as when the body and the brain in turn are rested this increases the amount of blood available to the brain, with a higher level of oxygenation and regeneration of cells, etc. For this, an environment suitable for each individual is necessary, as well as a suitable surface on which to rest, good conditions of hygiene, the absence of noise, and suitable temperature and atmosphere.
The nature of the above problems change, depending on local customs and the geographical area of each society. Nevertheless, needs are generally uniform in terms of the surface used for resting, in terms of its shape and structural composition. This generally tends to be composed of a platform and a head part, which must not change or harm the vertebral column, but rather constantly adapt to the whole surface with which they are in contact. Nor should they be a source of dust and contaminating particles which may give rise to alterations in the respiratory system, this often being the case and mainly for the part on which the head rests (pillows) made of feathers, flock (cotton, wool or synthetic fibres) and plastic foams having an open cellular structure (polyurethane, polyester, etc.). All of which are perfect environments for microorganisms and dust particles, which then go on to be deposited within the respiratory system of the individual in question, and all of this being contraindicated for those who suffer from asthma, allergies, respiratory problems, etc.